Sometimes the angels guard us and sometimes we guard the angels
by MercuryStars
Summary: Tony is tired. It's his team's fault. He needs...someone. Enter Adriel. When a young girl turns up at Tony's door bleeding and telling him not to call anyone, what can he do? Minutes after she stumbles in she's good as new and now has some explaining to do. Almost instantly they form an unbreakable bond. There will be bashing. The first side one-shot is also up now, go check it out
1. Chapter 1

**Sometimes the angels guard us and sometimes we guard the angels**

Disclaimer- I don't own NCIS and am only responsible for the characters I have/will create(d)

'Thoughts' "Direct Speech" _Flashback_

Chapter 1-The Meeting

* * *

Tony DiNozzo was driving home after a long day of work and he was tired. He was tired of his job, tired of his teammates treating him like dirt, tired of the comments and snide remarks he got while he just sat there smiled and dealt with them, he was just tired. He knew he brought some of the comments on himself, what with the womanising, class clown mask he always wore, but he also knew the persona was necessary if he didn't want to be hurt again.

He missed Kate. Kate who understood and cared. Kate who was the only one to ever bother breaking through all the masks, personas and acts. Kate who knew him like nobody else did. She knew about the abuse he suffered at the hands of his father when he was a child, how he felt hopeless and powerless sometimes and like he could do nothing right, how if someone got hurt on his watch it would eat at him for months, Kate even stayed with him through the plague, hell Kate was the only person who knew he was gay (well except his father but that wasn't an experience he wanted to relive).

Despite all of this he knew today had been worse than usual and he didn't know how much longer he could take it. As he turned the key in the lock of his apartment he thought over the day's events.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Tony was sitting at his desk when McGee and Ziva came in. Tony looked a bit rougher than usual that day as he hadn't gotten much sleep because he was up nearly the whole night helping one of his neighbours with her newborn son who would stop crying, that and he had gotten there early to finish up the paperwork from their last case._

" _Well, Tony you are looking a bit rougher than usual today, yes? Did you pick up some cheap, street corner hooker to have another one night stand with?" Ziva questioned and when he elected to just ignore her McGee, who had finally gained so confidence, added "Are you sure he can afford one? I mean he's so awful at his job that they must have docked his pay for incompetence, they probably only keep him on out of pity, knowing nowhere else wants him" Tony was about to get up and defend himself when Gibbs walked in and he felt pain shoot through the back of his head "No one cares about your personal life DiNozzo, back to work!" Tony flushed with humiliation and the team worked in silence for a while but Tony didn't miss Ziva and McGee trading smug glances._

" _I'm taking this down to autopsy" he muttered, waving a file in the air, "Nobody cares DiNozzo" Gibbs called out and Tony, who was already in the elevator just mumbled, "Yeah, you've mentioned." Once down in autopsy, Tony was able to breathe a sigh of relief. Autopsy had sort of become his own little paradise, safe from the snide remarks, head slaps and belittling. He quickly went in and turned the report over to ducky and the autopsy gremlin who he'd become close friends with recently and then rushed back upstairs, back to the job which was slowly destroying him._

 _Flashback End_

* * *

As soon as Tony was inside of his apartment he quickly changed into some sweatpants and a loose white top and sank into his sofa to watch the classic: Jaws.

Sometime after the movie had ended and everything was cleaned up and put away Tony was getting ready for bed when he heard a fast yet quiet knock at the door. 'Weird' he thought 'who'd be at the door at this time of night?' With this in mind, Tony carefully approached with his gun aimed at it, waiting for who was on the other side and yanked the door open, stunned by what he saw.

An average height girl with long, wavy, mousy brown hair down to her waist, olive skin, a smattering of freckles across her nose and the most chocolate eyes he'd ever seen was hunched over in Tony's doorway. This would have been strange by itself but this girl who looked to be about 14 was also soaked in blood and had cuts all over her body, a huge gash in her side, along with her clothes being torn in places. "Hey Tony," said the girl, coughing up blood as she did so, "So sorry about this but I had nowhere else to go please don't call anyone, no hospitals, police, teammates, anyone, I'll be fine in a bit just get inside before somebody sees!" She walked forward a bit to get inside, but almost instantly collapsed and Tony could only catch her, lay her down on the couch and wonder what in the world was going on...

Tony sat on the armrest of his couch and just watched the girl. After she had passed out and he'd laid her on the couch he got a soft hand towel and some lukewarm water and proceeded to clean her face, arms and legs of the blood they were coated in and also putting pressure onto the gash in her side. He knew he should call the police or at least an ambulance but this strange girl had asked him not to and he felt oddly compelled to listen.

Deciding to get a glass of water for himself he got up off of the armrest and padded over to the kitchen. When he got back to the main area however, he was amazed to see the girl, who had been unconscious mere seconds ago, standing up and using the towel to get the rest of the blood of her neck. "You...you're awake...and standing...how is that possible?!"

The girl looked over at him and smiled softly "Sorry for just barging in on you like that Tony, it wasn't fair and I'll explain everything now" Tony just stared at her and did as she asked when she suggested he have a seat. "So, first thing first, my name is Adriel and I am your guardian angel."

* * *

 **A/N- Hey, this is a new story that I will be writing and I don't know how often it'll be updated but I really like it so maybe every weekend? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and see you next time. Bye :)**

 _-MercuryStars_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sometimes the angels guard us and sometimes we guard the angels**

Disclaimer- I don't own NCIS and am only responsible for the characters I have/will create(d).

'Thoughts' "Direct Speech" _Flashback_

Chapter 2- Adriels's Explanations

* * *

"You're my what?"

Tony asked, not even remotely believing what she had just said.

"I'm your guardian angel, Tony. Everyone has one, but we're not allowed to intervene that often, but because of certain... _circumstances_ " she said happily, but with a tinge of hurt and anger when she got to circumstances, "I can now interact with you directly, help you in life, stand up for you and most important of all protect you. Basically all your standard guardian angel stuff. I'm also relatively young by angel standards, only a thousand or so, I don't know the exact year of my creation but I know the day, it was February 6th, that's the angel equivalent to a teenager, although make no mistakes, I am a warrior, a fighter, a soldier. Not some silly little cupid playing the harp but I am a violin master." The now named Adriel spoke.

There was a moment where the two just stared at each other until Tony said, "Look that's all well and good and I want to believe you, but I'm going to need some proof from you if you want me to even begin to take all of this seriously." Adriel gasped, "Of course, I mean I don't have my violin with me right now, but if you could find me one I could totally prove it." Tony stared at her for a second before laughing, "Well even if you are crazy at least you're funny, but I meant proof that you know, angels are real and that you're one of them." Realisation spread across Adriel features, "Oh, Ok yeah that makes more sense, sure, of course!"

"Now you can see that all of my injuries, I got them during the fall, a-" Tony's raised hands signalled for her to stop, "The fall?" he questioned, "Yes, my fall from heaven, it's literal and it hurts." Tony felt immense compassion for the girl, even if he didn't fully believe her he could still sympathise with the pain she must be in. "To continue, they are all healed now, see?" Adriel held up her shirt a little, showing him that the long gash he had seen on it was no longer there, "I can heal you too, I know you still have a scarred lung from back when you had the plague and that you can still feel a dull pain in it which you've been told will never go away...I can make it go away." Adriel slowly approached Tony and pressed two fingers to his forehead and a blinding white light filled the apartment before slowly fading away. "How does it feel?" The young angel asked, her head cocked to the side.

Tony took a deep breath, waiting for the pain to come, but it never did. "It doesn't hurt at all, the pain is just...gone." He stared at her again, a small tendril of belief beginning to form in him. Adriel smiled at him again, then pulled a dagger out of seemingly nowhere, causing Tony to jump back, "Woah, Woah, Woah, why do you have a dagger?!" He asked, but Adriel just grinned at him replying, "Remember Tony, I'm a warrior, warriors have weapons. Now moving on, when wounded by a mortal weapon I bleed like humans do, but if cut with a weapon forged in either heaven or hell, I will bleed grace. For example..." She slowly dragged the blade across her palm and Tony watched closely as what looked like silver liquid pooled in her hand.

She walked over to his cabinet and brought out the first aid kit again, bandaging her hand. At his inquisitive look, she explained, "Divine injuries can't be instantly healed, it'll be fine in a few hours." Tony wanted to point out that if she couldn't instantly heal it, she shouldn't have done it, but let it go when she started to talk again.

"Now for the final piece of proof, I'm going to show you by wings."

Tony couldn't take his eyes off the sight in front of him. Any doubts he had about Adriel being a real angel who as instantly dismissed when he saw her wings. They were massive and a light gold colour, seemingly shimmering in the light, the feathers looked soft, but also sharp and strong. "Well," Tony said after what felt like forever "I guess you're a real angel..." Adriel smiled, "Yeah, a real homeless angel" she muttered. "Wait, what?" Tony asked. "Isn't your home in heaven?" Adriel rolled her eyes to herself, "Yeah it would be but I was kicked out, remember the fall?" "You were kicked out of heaven, doesn't that mean you committed some great crime, wasn't the last angel kicked out the devil? You know, King of all evil, Ruler of hell, the most evil thing to ever exist?" Tony questioned, worried that she might be in trouble.

"Okay. Number 1, my brother is not evil. Number 2, I, like Lucifer, was kicked out for questioning fathers plan..." "Your father...God...forced you to leave the only home you've ever known because you questioned him?" Tony couldn't believe it. "Yes, I wanted to know if Lucifer could ever come home or at least if I could visit him in hell. I miss him, he's my favourite brother. We would go flying for hours and play hide and seek and he would tell me stories. My other brothers and sisters never had time for me, but he always did. Anyway, my questions caused outrage so I was cast out." The young angel explained, looks of sadness, anger and betrayal marring her features.

"So you have nowhere to go at all. No one you can stay with or go to?" Adriel just shook her head, looking down, then Tony jumped up. "Well come on then Addie, you're staying here with me, we can go and get the guest room set up, that'll be your room from now on!" Adriel's head shot up, "You really mean it, I can stay?! And what's with calling me, Addie?" She asked, excited and hopeful.

"Yes you can really stay, we can just tell people you're my relative of some sort who I now have to look after and Addie is now your nickname. I can change the records on the computers at work so it'll be like you've always existed, despite what people think, Tim, I'm actually pretty great at computers." Adriel was grinning, happier than ever before as she bounced after Tony like an excited puppy, her face only darkening when he mentioned McGee, "I know all about your so-called friends and when I meet them tomorrow, cause I'm obviously coming with you, if they start anything I'll help you!" She declared, causing Tony to smile.

His life was looking up.

* * *

 **A/N** **\- I know I haven't updated in ages but from now on my updates will be more regular. Oh, and sorry about the weird chapter thing, I posted a chapter from another story I'm writing, "What matters now is the future", here instead of on it. Oh well, it's sorted now. Thanks for reading and please review! :)**

 _-MercuryStars_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sometimes the angels guard us and sometimes we guard the angels**

Disclaimer- I don't own NCIS and am only responsible for the characters I have/will create(d).

'Thoughts' "Direct Speech" _Flashback_

Chapter 3- First Impressions

* * *

Adriel woke up for the first time in ages feeling well and truly rested. It was only sunrise but she got out of her bed and walked over to the window, looking out at the city.

Glancing around she smiled as she noticed a note from Tony which read, 'Hey Addie, if you're up before me here's some money to go buy yourself some new clothes, you'll need them- Tony' grabbing the money and a key from by the door she quietly left the apartment and made her way to the nearest open clothes store.

When Tony awoke he went to check on his new flatmate, only to discover she was missing, slightly worried that he had dreamt everything, he went into the main room and saw the money he had left out was gone, relaxing in the knowledge that his little angel was safe...and real.

Yawning and shuffling through to the kitchen he decided on jam toast and a mug of coffee for breakfast. Halfway through the meal, he glanced up when he heard the door open. Seconds later Adriel walked into the room with a couple of bags in her hands, now wearing some black jeans, a pair of black converse shoes and a red and black, plaid shirt.

"Morning Tony" the little angel smiled, gracefully falling into the seat across from him as he ate, "Good morning Clarence, you were up early" he commented, finishing off his breakfast.

Rolling her eyes at the reference, she responded, "yeah, I always am, it's an angel thing. Anyways, I'm looking forward to meeting Ducky and Palmer, they seem so nice!" the girl grinned. Tilting his head to the side Tony asked, "How did you know about them and would you like anything to eat before we go?"

Adriel rolled her eyes good-naturedly responding, "It was my job to watch your life, of course I know them and nope, not hungry right now, so hurry up and go get ready we can't be late on my first day!" Tony just smiled fondly at her, leaving the room to get ready for work.

* * *

As the pair got out of the car at the navy yard Tony decided to go over their story again, "Ok so remember, you are my very distant relative whose parents have just died, but that's fine cause they were the worst anyway, so now you've come to live with me."

Laughing a bit Adriel nodded, "yes Tony we've been over this a billion times, I got it, I promise, stop worrying." Tony ruffled her hair a bit and said, "Come on, we can swing by autopsy first introduce you to Ducky and the gremlin."

Hearing the lift open both Ducky and Jimmy looked up from their paperwork to see Tony and a girl they'd never seen before walk in. "Ah Tony, it's good to see you, how are you?" asked the Dr, with Jimmy simply saying, "Hey Tony, what's up?"

Tony smiled at how all of sudden Adriel had become slightly shy, stepping behind him a bit, "Hey guys, I'm good, just thought I should introduce you to Adriel, well I call her Addie, she's my distant relative of some sorts, she's going to be living with me from now on her dad just died and her mom died years ago, it was up to either me or senior to take her in and we all know how that would have gone if he had taken her in."

The two nodded, knowing some of what Tony's childhood was like and both turned to get a better look at the girl now in Tony's care. "Hello, I'm Dr Mallard but you can just call me Ducky," the kind Scotsman said, Palmer smiled adding on, "And I'm Jimmy Palmer, but I guess if you're staying with Tony that'll soon change to Autopsy Gremlin."

Adriel smiled back at them, the pair seemed even nicer in person then they did from up above, "Hi, I'm Adriel, but Addie is fine it's nice to meet you, Tony's already told me all about you! Are you working on anything new?"

Palmer laughed a bit and replied, "Yes actually, but we can't seem to work out the cause of death..." Tony sent Ducky a look, meaning that he needed to talk to him alone so Ducky turned to Palmer and said, "Why don't you see if our young friend here can work out the cause of death which has perplexed us so, while I talk to Tony," Jimmy, understanding the meaning, took Addie over to look over the dead marine.

"Thanks, Ducky, I'm just worried about her meeting the others." Ducky nodded in understanding, "Well yes, I would be too they can be rather harsh with you and I would assume they would not be overly polite to her either and she has just lost a parent too, although she doesn't seem to upset over it, if you don't mind my saying so."

Tony glanced over at his guardian before turning back to Ducky, "she never knew her mom, she died during labour and her dad...wasn't the greatest." It was now Ducky's turn to glance over at her, sorry for her life so far but glad that she now had Tony to rely on.

"She can stay down here with us if she would like, so she doesn't have to deal with them." The doctor offered kindly, "Thanks, Ducky, but I think she'd prefer to stick with me, but if it gets to be too much for her I'll send her down." At that moment Jimmy and Addie walked back over and Jimmy looked slightly shocked while Addie just looked triumphant.

When Ducky asked what happened Jimmy's response was, "Addie says that we should do a more thorough tox screen because there are small signs on his body, while irrelevant if alone, altogether indicate to a strand of poison which is only seen on a very small scale."

At this point Ducky also looked shocked and Tony looked amused and slightly exasperated, "Yeah she's only 14 but her mind is older, anyway we better get going, we'll swing by later!" Tony called, grabbing Adriels shoulders and steering her towards the lift.

* * *

Once inside the lift they bean talking, "How did you know what to look for on the body and that it was some sort of microscopic poison?" Tony asked while tapping his foot nervously, anxious about the meeting about to take place.

"Tony I'm around a thousand years old, I did pick up some stuff before I was appointed as your guardian." Tony nodded, he knew that the girl was much older then she appeared but it was easy to forget sometimes, "You ready for this? You got kinda nervous in front of Ducky and Palmer."

Staring straight forward Adriel sighed, "That was only because I like them and actually sort of care what they think of me, the rest of your team, on the other hand, I couldn't care less, I'm here to help and defend you and I won't let them insult and disrespect you anymore."

Tony smiled at this, he was honestly happy he now had someone to look out for him and in turn, he would look out for as well.

The lift dinged open and the pair walked out, noticing immediately that Ziva and McGee were already there, but no Gibbs yet. Tony walked passed his desk and grabbed an extra chair before returning, Tim and Ziva shooting curious looks at him and Addie as they both sat down, it was Ziva who decided to make the first offensive comment.

"Who is this Tony, she is a little younger than the girls you normally go for, yes?" McGee snickered and before Tony could even begin to respond, Adriel had beat him to it, "Hi I'm Adriel, I'm Tony's relative. So no, I am not 'another girl Tony has gone for' as that would be statutory rape and Incest, both of which are completely disgusting and entirely illegal. You work in law enforcement, it might not hurt to actually learn the law."

Adriel's response got a few different reactions. Tony, while angry about Ziva's comments, was also highly amused and was struggling to hide his laughter, Tim and Ziva both looked shocked and other surrounding teams were either grinning at the new girl's shut down of Ziva or shocked at someone working for a federal agency would even say something like that to a child.

Gibbs chose this moment to walk in and saw the varying expressions on his subordinates faces. "Would anyone like to tell me what's going on here?" he demanded, glaring at each of the agents in front of them until his eyes finally landed on the angel, "Who are you?" he asked and this time Tony answered, hoping to spare her a rant from Gibbs, "Boss, this is my relative, Adriel, her dad just died and her mom died years ago, so I now have full custody of her." he explained and Gibbs' expression softened slightly, "Ok Tony, but what is she doing here and why do Ziva and McGee look so offended?"

Tony tried to keep himself in check, but Gibbs could see both the humour and anger dancing in his eyes, "She's here cause I couldn't leave her alone yet and I think it would be better if you asked Officer David." Gibbs also noticed that while the young, or so he thought, girl was smiling, like Tony, her eyes gave away her true feelings and he could easily see her anger.

"Ziva, McGee, either of you got something you'd like to share?" When the two junior agents stayed silent Adriel spoke up. "Excuse me sir, but I think they might be a little to shocked to speak right now" Gibbs raised an eyebrow at her, "Oh? and why would that be?"

Sneaking a quick glimpse at Tony and seeing his head dip in approval she continued, "Well, you see when Tony and I came in Officer David implied that Tony had committed statutory rape and incest, I simply told her that if she worked in a law enforcement agency, she should probably learn the law."

Gibbs was furious. He knew he was harsh with Tony and he was planning on apologising for it but didn't know how. He also knew that he let his two junior agents get away with way too much and it was affecting Tony, but this was way too far and he let that fact be known to the two agents.

Sending full force glares at both of them, he yelled, "You two! Conference room! Now!" Both McGee and Ziva hurried into conference room two and closed the doors behind them, nervously awaiting Gibbs, "Tony, go get the lab reports from Abby."

Both Tony and Addie could see that Gibbs was angry, but they knew it wasn't directed at either of them. "Yes Boss, come on Addie" Tony answered, making his way to the elevator with Adriel following close behind.

"I think he's finally realising just how bad those two are. I also think that he wants to make it up to you, things will be looking up on the Gibbs front." Adriel smiled up at Tony as the lift went down.

"Yeah maybe, I don't know how Abby will be towards you. She's not as bad as the others but you know she might whine or glare, but I-" Squeezing Tony's hand Adriel stated, "Tony. You're rambling. Calm down, It'll be ok." The elevator opened and they stepped out into Abby's lab.

* * *

Seeing Tony and some girl enter her lab Abby turned down her music and immediately started talking, "Tony where's Gibbs and who's this? She shouldn't be here." Tony took a deep breath, knowing Abby most likely wouldn't be happy about what he had to say, "Gibbs is upstairs talking to McGee and Ziva and this is Adriel. She's a relative of mine whose dad has just died, I know she shouldn't be here but I couldn't leave her alone upstairs."

Abby stared at Adriel criticisingly before saying, "You should go and stay with Senior, he's so sweet and a much better parental figure than Tony ever will be. Tony is always out with a different woman and will never have the time to look after you." She was about to turn and order Tony to go and get Gibbs but was surprised when Adriel took a step in front of the very special agent.

"Tony is a great parental figure and you know nothing about our family or what Senior is like. He's a con man. It's his job to be charming so that he can get what he wants. You shouldn't believe whatever you're told." Abby, much like Ziva and McGee, was shocked that someone had stood up to her.

Tony cleared his throat, trying to break the tension, "Abby what have you got?" Grudgingly Abby turned around to show them what she had discovered and smiled as she presented her findings, "I found the poison in his blood, either Ducky or Jimmy had the idea that I should do a more in-depth tox screen!" Tony smirked a that, "Actually that was Addie's idea, we were down in autopsy earlier and Jimmy showed her the body. She spotted the signs indicating that you were looking for a microscopic poison in the bloodstream."

After saying this and collecting the rest of the data the pair left for the day. Despite the hiccups with most of the team Addie liked it.

* * *

 **A/N- Hey! I hope you enjoyed it please review. I'm so proud of Adriel for standing up to everyone! Anyway thanks for reading. :) P.S.- Did anyone spot the small Hamilton reference? Well done if you did! Also when Tony called Adriel Clarence it was a reference to the angel from it's a wonderful life.**

 _-MercuryStars_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own NCIS and am only responsible for the characters I have/will create(d).

'Thoughts' "Direct Speech" Flashback

Chapter 4- In the know

* * *

Adriel had been staying with Tony for a few weeks at this point and had gone to work with Tony most of the time. Luckily for them, the MCRT had a low caseload at the moment and Adriel had arrived at the beginning of summer vacation, so nobody had to ask why she wasn't in school.

For the most part, things were going well. Gibbs had pulled Tony aside and apologised for not being a better leader and Ziva, McGee and Abby had reigned in a bit. There were still rude comments but Tony and Addie dealt with them as they came and weren't overly bothered.

It was around five in the morning and Adriel had decided to take a walk before going to the Navy Yard with Tony and was making her way back to his flat when she felt someone grab her and pull her into a small alley.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. The little, fallen angel. Long time no see, Adriel." Adriel's eyes widened slightly at the two angels pinning her arms to the wall. "Kushiel, Maalik, what are you doing here? You aren't supposed to leave heaven." Adriel gulped nervously, these two weren't the most forgiving and both thought she should have gotten a harsher punishment for bringing up Lucifer.

"Well, we thought we'd make an exception. Just for you."

* * *

Tony was sitting on the sofa, waiting for Addie to get back so he could drive to work when the door slowly opened. "Hey, Addie, you're normally back before this, I was-" seeing the state she was in Tony froze. Like the first night, they met, the angel was covered in blood, except this time she also had tears in her eyes and looked like she was in pain.

Rushing over to her Tony grabbed her arm and sat her down on the sofa, "Addie, what happened? Who did this to you?" Tony couldn't remember being more worried and knew he had to do something to help his friend.

After taking a few, shuddering breaths Adriel mumbled, "Kushiel and Maalik, two angels who were especially angry that I questioned father about Lucifer." Shivering, Tony quickly asked, "what did they do to you?"

Adriel released a broken sob, as the tears finally left her eyes. "Tony, they-they bro-broke my wings. They made it so they could only be fixed the human way. I can't heal them, I need a real doctor, but I can't because-" Adriel's voice gave out and just turned to sobs as Tony held her, careful to avoid her back.

"Addie, listen, I'm going to take us to the Navy Yard. Ducky and Palmer can help you, alright. I trust them with my life and they'd never betray your secret, ok?"

Giving a distracted nod, Adriel began to stand up with support from Tony got to the car. Tony had the sirens on until they were only a block away from the Navy Yard, not wanting anyone there to get suspicious.

Pulling into his spot in the car park, Tony hurried to the other side of the car and opened the door the help Adriel get out. "Come on Addie, sweetie, just a little longer."

The second the doors of the elevator opened in autopsy, Tony yelled, "HELP! Ducky! Jimmy! Quick!" Almost instantly the doctor and his assistant appeared and helped the adolescent angel up onto a table.

"Tony, what happened?!" Jimmy asked, shocked and worried by the state his young friend was in. "She was attacked. Please, you have to help her!" Ducky, also appaled at the sight of the girl, tried to reason with Tony. "Tony, wouldn't a doctor who deals more with the living be better?"

Adriel groaned and after Tony shot her a worried glance he turned back to Ducky. "No, Duck, you and Jimmy are the only ones I trust with this." Ducky, not quite understanding, asked, "What do you mean?"

Tony once again looked at Adriel, asking her permission to tell them the most guarded secret ever. Making eye contact, Adriel nodded, giving her approval.

"Ducky, we can't go to a normal doctor because Addie isn't a normal person. You two are the only ones I trust and you both have to promise me that you will never discuss what you see here with anyone except for those in this room."

Jimmy was nervous and asked, "Tony what do you mean, she's not a normal person? I don't understand." Sighing Tony turned to face his angel, taking her hand, "Addie you gotta show them, I promise that they'll help."

Wincing in pain, the young angel nodded, having just one thing to say before she did, "Don't faint on me now."

With that Adriel revealed her wings and the two medics could only stare. However, unlike when Tony first saw the magnificent wings, they stared in horror. Adriel's wings were sticking out at weird angles, in ways they shouldn't be going and it was very clear she was in a lot of pain.

"Surprise?" the girl shrugged, immediately crying out in pain as she did so. This is what seemed to jolt the pair back into action as Ducky turned to face Tony, trying to say something but not having the words.

Tony took this as a cue to explain, "Adriel is an angel. My guardian angel to be specific. Please, we can go into detail later, just help her!"

Nodding resolutely, Ducky began to prepare the things they would need to reset her wings, while Jimmy turned on the sign stopping others from coming in. "Good thinking my boy, can't have others walking in on us." With a shaky smile, the young assistant nodded and started to get to work, while all Tony could do was watch.

* * *

A while later, Adriel's wings were properly in place, although she couldn't use them for a while and she and Tony had explained about who and what she was and why she was no longer in heaven. Ducky and Jimmy had both taken it surprisingly well and now they were talking about other things when they heard the lift ding.

Gibbs walked into the autopsy to see the four of them talking and immediately looked to Tony. "I was just about to call you. You're late." Standing up and brushing invisible lint off of his suit, minus the jacket, which he had given to Addie to cover up the blood, Tony replied, "sorry boss. Family emergency. Addie was attacked and needed to be seen by a doctor."

Gibbs looked at the girl with worry in his eyes. Over the time in which Tony had been bringing her to work, he had started to care for her like a niece. "You ok?" he asked.

Adriel smiled up at him and although her wings still hurt a little and she still had blood on her clothes she replied, "yep, now anyway." With that taken care of Gibbs turned back to Tony and said, "Come on, we have a case out in the field, Adriel will have to stay here...with McGee."

Sighing and rolling her eyes, Adriel got up to hug Tony. "Have fun, I'll just go annoy McGee..." Tony laughed while hugging her back and Gibbs threw her a mock glare. "Ok, ok, I'll go easy on him, but not if he starts it..."

Rolling his own eyes, the three of them, Tony, Gibbs and Addie, got into the elevator and went their separate ways.

* * *

Stepping onto the main floor, Adriel made her way over to Tony's desk and took a seat, only getting a slight glance from McGee before he went back to his typing.

Minutes later, Adriel was already bored, so she figured she might as well talk to Tim. "So, why were you left behind?" Tim looked over hesitantly, knowing if he said anything out of line to the girl Tony would kill him and Gibbs would most likely help.

"They needed someone to stay behind and monitor some stuff. I'd rather be out in the field, but Gibbs is the team leader and Tony can barely send an email."

Adriel spun the chair to glare at the junior agent, "What do you have against Tony?" McGee, not expecting the questioning, took a moment to think about it, "Tony is a clown. He plays jokes and he doesn't take his job seriously. He isn't qualified to be Gibbs' second in command. I could do better."

The adolescent angel could only stare at the agent. "First off, look up the requirements needed to become SFA. Secondly, don't insult Tony in front of me again."

Tim didn't know why but he was slightly unnerved by the girl. Shaking it off he went back to his work.

Addie was still bored, but at least she had defended Tony. Even though she loved it here on Earth, she sometimes felt like she didn't really have a purpose anymore, but things were looking up, that is until McGee got a phone call.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I don't own NCIS and am only responsible for the characters I have/will create(d).

'Thoughts' "Direct Speech" Flashback

Chapter 5- We are Family

* * *

McGee was driving full speed to the hospital with Adriel riding shotgun. It turns out that while Tony, Gibbs and Ziva were chasing the perp, Ziva had gone against orders and Tony had gotten shot in the stomach because of it. The team didn't know exactly how serious his injuries were, but they knew it was bad.

Adriel didn't think she had ever been so worried, except for maybe when Tony got the plague. All she could do was hope he would be able to hold on until she got there.

* * *

Bursting into the hospital Adriel sprinted over to Gibbs. "Where's Tony?! Gibbs! Where is Tony?!" Grabbing the young angel by the shoulders, Gibbs lightly shook her, saying in a calm yet firm voice, "Adriel. Calm down. We're waiting for the Doctors to bring us some news. Ok?" Nodding the girl hugged the taller man who wrapped an arm around her shoulders and sat down.

Ziva stared at the pair, then held her head high as she said, "I do not understand why you care so much. As far as you or Tony have said you are only distantly related. You should not care as much as you do."

The speed at which the angel moved shocked everyone, as well as the fact that she got the drop on the highly trained Mossad assassin, and she had Ziva on the ground with her arm pinned behind her back. Leaning in close, the former warrior of heaven whispered, "It's your fault he's in this mess so if you ever say anything like that again I swear...I don't even know what. Tony is my family. You got that?"

Before Ziva could reply the Doctor came out and started to say something but stopped short when he saw the scene in front of him. Gibbs, taking initiative, lifted Adriel off of the probie and turned to the Doctor, raising an eyebrow.

Snapping back into action, the doctor said, "Tony's awake, but his condition is still unstable. He's asking for" taking a glance at his clipboard he finished, "Addie?" Breaking free of Gibbs, Addie stepped forward and followed the Dr as he walked away.

* * *

Tony was scared. Adriel could sense it. He hated it here and he had a good reason. The plague had hit him harder than he had let anyone know. He may have been physically healed from the plague but he still had the mental and emotional trauma.

"Tony." Adriel sighed as she saw him lying in the bed. Coughing a few times he finally answered "Addie! My favourite little angel, come here!" Bounding over, the girl hugged him gently, careful to avoid his wound. "Tony! I was so worried! Are you ok?" Tony nodded a few times and pulled her even closer so she was sat on the bed.

"Well the two of us have had a great day haven't we, tiny? You get jumped by a couple of angels and I get shot. Just great. I need to get out of here." Nodding into his side Adriel stood up and went to help Tony as well, but as soon as he tried to stand he fell. "Tony!"

Adriel began to panic as beeping sounded out through the room and multiple doctors and nurses rushed in. Adriel couldn't process what they were saying though, as she was purely focused on Tony. Making sure to keep a hold on his hand, she channelled some grace into him, hoping it would help.

Just as she was about to finish, she was separated from Tony as he was wheeled away and two nurses held her back as she yelled out, "TONY! DAD! DAD!"

* * *

It had been hours and there was still no news, only that he was still in surgery. All Adriel could do was sit and wait with the rest of the team, constantly taking deep breaths to try and keep her grace under control.

She could feel it burning inside of her, fighting to be rejoined with Tony and the grace she had given him. Jimmy had just noticed that they angel seemed to be shaking and keeping her head down, but if he looked at her at just the right angle he could see her eyes, which now were a bright, electric blue, reflecting the power she was trying to keep at bay.

Knowing he needed to get her out of there, the young lab assistant quietly stood up, placing a grounding hand on her shoulder. "Come take a walk with me," he said and sighed in relief as she nodded and stood, following him outside to a private area.

* * *

"Are you ok? I mean, I know you're an angel and you're super powerful and have probably dealt with worse and all, but still..." Jimmy trailed off, realising he was rambling, although when the girl looked up, he knew he had done the right thing.

Adriel forced a smile, before sitting on the grass below her, waiting until Jimmy also sat to begin talking.

"I gave some of my grace to Tony, which will give a better chance at being ok, the problem is the grace still inside of me wants it back, it's kind of like a really strong pull. That, coupled with the fact that I'm really worried for da-Tony, isn't making it as easy as normal to keep things under control. Normally, I would fly to relieve some tension but that's not an option."

Jimmy hesitantly patted her on the back, smiling slightly at her almost slip, before he sighed deeply, turning serious. "I can't tell you that everything's going to be alright, cause I don't know. I do know though that Tony is strong, he's a fighter and if you're helping him, he has an even better chance."

Taking a few deep breaths, the electric blue in Addie's eyes faded back to their normal chocolate although if you were really looking, you could see the blue was still present. "Thanks, Jimmy, let's get back inside, we need to be there when Tony wakes up."

Nodding, Jimmy stood offering his hand to help her up, which she gladly accepted. As she and Jimmy turned to go back inside, Adriel saw someone she could have never hoped to see again. And he was staring right at her.

* * *

 **A/N \- Oooh! Who could it be? I guess you'll just have to wait. As always please review and I'll see you later.**

 _-MercuryStars_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I don't own NCIS and am only responsible for the characters I have/will create(d).

'Thoughts' "Direct Speech" Flashback

Chapter 6- Reunited

* * *

Jimmy noticed that Adriel had stopped and turned to look at her, "hey, you ok?" He became slightly worried when she didn't respond, noticing she was staring at a man, who looked to be in his mid 30's, had sapphire blue eyes and short, dirty blonde hair.

When he asked again, he heard her say, "It's my brother." Having talked about it earlier, he knew that all angels were related and that it had been two of her brothers who had hurt her.

Although he knew he couldn't do much, he hoped to at least buy her some time as he stepped in front of her. "You get out of here, ok? Get back to Gibbs." When she didn't leave he shot her a look and then almost fainted when he heard what she said next, "It's Lucifer." Jimmy stood frozen, staring at the man, but Adriel broke into a run.

"LUCIFER!" she cried out, earning a few glances from the people around them. Once she got close she jumped into his arms and he spun her around a few times before hugging her. "Addie...my favourite little sister, I missed you so much, what are you doing down here, you're way too young, I only found you because I sensed your grace and who's he?"

Looking up into her older brother's eyes she teared up a bit, before burying her head in his chest, "I missed you too Luci. I missed you so, so much. I was made a guardian and that's Jimmy, he's friends with my protectee. I...I'm here because I was kicked out." She started to cry properly and the brother held her closely, silently fuming.

"Addie, what could you have possibly done to be cast out. Hell, no one's been kicked out since...well, me." Kneeling down to her level to look her in the eyes, he asked, "tell me?"

Taking a second to calm down, the celestial answered, "I missed you, Luc, I really, really missed you. Nothing was the same since you were made to leave. I thought enough time had passed so...so I asked Father if you could come home, or at the very least if I could visit you. He got angry, cast me out."

Lucifer was furious. He hadn't been this angry since he himself had been thrown into hell. How could he do this? To Addie no less? What he had been told was bad but he knew there was more to it, he could always tell when she was keeping something from him.

"Ad, I know there's more, what else happened?" Glancing away from her long-missed brother, she snuck a look at Jimmy who, even though he was clearly still wary, gave her a wobbly smile and a reassuring nod.

"Today, when I was out, I was grabbed off the street." Lucifer was already angry, but now he was livid.

"Who was it? Humans? Demons?" Lucifer briefly thought about other angels, but dismissed the thought, not thinking they'd follow Adriel down.

Searching her brother's face, she knew she could and always would trust him. "Angels. It was Kushiel and Maalik...they broke my wings. I don't know how, but they did something so that I can't fix them. I had to go to an actual doctor..."

Lucifer stared at her, for once at a loss for words. When he finally spoke, he asked, "How many people know about divinity now. I don't really care, just curious."

Smiling up at him, Adriel replied, "I only told three. Tony, my protected, he's the best, and then Ducky and Jimmy, because they're the ones who fixed my wings. I trust them all with my life." Once she finished talking, she took a few steps back, grabbing Jimmy's hand and pulling him forward.

"Luci this is Jimmy, Jimmy, my brother, Lucifer." Lucifer looked at the human before him, looking into his soul, seeing it was pure, he extended his hand, giving the medic a crooked smile, "thank you for helping my sister. I owe you one. I should have been here to protect her. Should've left a lot earlier..." he said, mumbling the last sentence.

Tapping two fingers to her forehead, Lucifer healed the younger angels wings, with Adriel giving a whoop of joy when it was done. "Perks of being an archangel...thanks again." He spoke sincerely.

"Um, no problem...your highness...she's a good kid, well not really a kid but..." Adriel snorted in amusement, "Please don't call him that, it'll go straight to his head. Just call him Luci." Seeing her big brother's slight pout, she laughed, but upon seeing that Jimmy still looked slightly overwhelmed she added, "or just Lucifer."

Nodding, and trying to process that the actual devil was standing in front of him, and a pretty chill guy, Jimmy said, "Ok then, let's get back inside."

* * *

As the trio began walking Lucifer slappee his forehead, "duh, I forgot, I was going to ask you why you were here."

Jimmy and Addie glanced at each other, before Jimmy answered, "Tony, the guy Adriel's the guardian of, got shot in the stomach. He's in surgery."

Lucifer wrapped an arm around the younger angels shoulders as they walked back into the building, knowing how important a guardian angels ward was to them, "Sorry I wasn't here sooner, I could've helped." Adriel smiled, he always cared and she was so glad to have him back.

"Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you still be...there?" the smaller one asked, not wanting to bring up the place which had caused her brother so much torment.

"I only just found out that I could leave and as soon as I saw my chance I obviously took it. If I have my way, I'm never going back." Lucifer didn't like talking about Hell, who would, and was just glad he was out.

* * *

Once the three of them walked into the waiting room Gibbs and Ducky stood when they saw the stranger with an arm around the shoulders of their young friend. Gibbs stared at the man, instantly suspicious, whilst Ducky was a little more open.

"Adriel, dear girl, who is this?" the Scottish doctor asked as he looked at the man closely.

Grinning, Adriel glanced up at Lucifer, who was also looking down at her a slight smile on his face. "Gibbs, Ducky, this is my older brother, Lucifer." When she said this, Gibbs raised an eyebrow, before sitting back down, although he did keep a close eye on the new arrival.

Ducky, on the other hand, more fell into his seat. He, knowing the truth about the angelic family, knew this was the real deal. The devil.

Trying to think logically, he knew that Adriel was a good person and wouldn't be so comfortable with anyone who was actually evil. He could see that the girl was happy around him and he seemed to take her mind off of Tony slightly so that was good enough in his book.

Meanwhile, Lucifer was looking around at the souls of the people Adriel kept company with. All of their souls were slightly grey, though that was normal for people in their line of work, but the soul of the woman to the left of him was darker than the others and almost immediately, he tightened his hold on his sister's shoulders, angling her slightly so she was further away from the woman.

* * *

Another few hours had passed and Lucifer had talked with everyone, except for the woman with the dark soul, who he had found out was called Ziva. He knew she wanted to say something to him, but also appeared to want to study him as she kept staring at him when she thought he wasn't looking.

Eventually, she must have gotten tired of waiting for him to talk to her as she finally asked, "Your sister has never mentioned you before, do you two not get along? If you do, why didn't you take her when your father died? Why leave her with Tony of all people? He can barely look after himself, let alone someone else."

Lucifer didn't appreciate her attempts to interfere and gather information on his family and judging by the glare Addie was giving her, she didn't enjoy it either. "Firstly, not that it is any of your business, Ads and I get on great. I didn't take her when Father died because I didn't know he was dead. He kicked me out when I questioned him and from what I've heard Tony is a good person who would do anything for Addie."

The smaller of the two angels added, "I told you not to talk about Tony like that again."

Ziva shivered, she knew it was crazy but she could almost feel the raw power emanating from the newcomer and as immune to this as she was the coldness of the teen's voice sent shivers down her spine.

Luckily Ziva was saved when the doctor came in once more and said, "Mr DiNozzo has made it out of surgery with no complications. He's awake now, already trying to leave, wanting to talk to Adriel again."

Smiling, Addie stood up, grabbing her brothers hand and making her way to Tony's room. Her two favourite people in the universe were about to meet.

* * *

 **A/N \- Lucifer has finally arrived! This was basically just filler but I really liked it. See you next time! :)**

 _-MercuryStars_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I don't own NCIS and am only responsible for the characters I have/will create(d).

'Thoughts' "Direct Speech" Flashback

Chapter 7- Dealing with the attitude

* * *

Walking into the room Tony had been moved to, Adriel could see that it was smaller, giving her hope that Tony could leave sooner rather than later. Lucifer walked slightly behind her, stopping in the doorway, giving her a chance to talk to the man in the chair.

Tony, who was now sitting in a chair rather than on the bed, didn't quite notice the man by the door as he held his arms open so Addie could hug him. "Hey, squirt, sorry I scared you."

As the young angel hugged him back she replied, "You're just lucky you made it! If you had died, I would've had to bust into heaven to get you back and that would be difficult. I gave you some of my grace to up your chances of making it, I'm glad to see it worked."

The very special agent's eyes went widened for a second. He knew how important and Angel's grace was and felt honoured to have been given some, even if it was just for a short period of time. He had also heard what Adriel had called him as he was being taken away, "Hey Addie, I heard what you said as they took me to surgery."

Adriel, having almost forgotten about it, blushed and mumbled, "Oh. Sorry about that, it's just they were taking you away and I didn't want you to go..."

Tony smiled up at the girl, "Addie, calm down, it's ok. I'd love to be your dad. It's kind of weird since you're technically older than me but still, I'd love it."

The angel blinked at him owlishly until the words finally sunk in and she squealed, giving him another hug. This is all she ever wanted. To be a part of a family. Sure the other angel's were her family but they didn't act like it. Thanks to Tony, she knew what a proper family felt like and she had all she needed, her dad and her brother. 'Lucifer!' she thought, having momentarily forgotten about him.

"Tony, there's someone you need to meet!" Getting up she ran to the door, grabbing Lucifer's hand and dragging him further into the room so that her new dad could see her properly. "Tony, this is Lucifer! He managed to escape!"

Lucifer prepared for a bad reaction or at least some fear, so he was surprised when the man offered his hand and said, "Hey, nice to meet you, Addie probably already told you, but I'm Tony. I'm glad to see you here, she's missed you a lot."

As the devil stared at him, both Tony and Addie laughed, snapping the fallen angel back into action, rubbing the back of his neck, he replied, "Sorry, that wasn't the reaction I was expecting. Anyway, nice to meet you too."

For the next few hours, the three just sat and talked in the hospital room, seeing as Tony couldn't leave quite yet. He didn't even have flashbacks to the plague, on account of the angel and her brother both subconsciously sending calming waves to him.

By the time they were able to leave it had been decided that Lucifer would come and stay with Tony, both because he had nowhere else to go and that Tony liked him and saw that Addie really wanted to catch up with her brother.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, in the waiting room.**_

As soon as the teen and her brother left Gibbs was out of his chair and at Ziva's throat.

"The hell do you think you're doing?! You have no right to ask about their family! It's your fault that DiNozzo is in here anyway and being rude to the closest thing he has to family is no way to try and make up for what you did! As soon as we get back to the Navy Yard I'm writing up a full report on what you did and you'll be getting a suspension at the very least! You're just lucky he's alive!"

Ziva held her head high the whole time he was yelling at her, she still failed to see what she did was wrong. "Tony gave a bad order, I saw a better way to apprehend the suspect so I took it. Simple."

Gibbs was almost shaking with rage as he continued to yell at the liaison officer. "No! Not simple! Tony gave his orders and even if they were bad, which they weren't, you still should have followed them! It was not your call to make! And your solution clearly wasn't better, as it got your teammate shot and the perp got away!"

This time when he finished yelling, Ziva was looking down. Although he still didn't think Ziva thought what she did was wrong, he couldn't deal with this right now and left to get a coffee.

Just after Gibbs left, Abby came into the waiting room and seeing Ziva looked upset went over to her. "Ziva, are you ok? What happened? Is it Tony?" Looking up and seeing the concern in the goth's eyes, Ziva knew she could at least get her on her side. "Take a walk with me Abby?" she asked and as expected the goth nodded.

* * *

A few more hours had passed and Tony was finally cleared to leave, as long as he wasn't left alone, which would be fine since he had both Adriel and Lucifer to look out for him.

Just as the trio was about to walk out of the room, Abby burst in with an angry look on her face and marched up to Tony, jabbing a finger in his chest.

"How could you? Gibbs yelled at Ziva for your stupid mistake! She says that she's going to get suspended because you gave a bad order and blamed it on her! I can't believe you!" As she raised a hand to slap him another hand grabbed hers, stopping her from further hurting the SFA.

As she looked up she saw a man she'd never seen before. "Who are you?" she demanded, angry he had stopped her. As he glared at her, Lucifer replied, "I could ask you the same question, saying as you're the one who burst in here and attempted to assault an already injured man."

Abby stared at him, shocked that anyone would stand up to her, "I'm Abby and Tony totally deserved it. Now, who are you?"

Lucifer, putting on his craziest grin, tilted his head to the side and said, "Lucifer." Abby just stared at him, eventually looking to the other two to see their reactions. All she got was a glare from Addie and another one from Tony, although he looked slightly hurt as well.

"Abby, why would you believe her without even talking to me first? After all, we've been through together? I was shot because Ziva disobeyed orders and that is why she got suspended. Now I'm going home."

As the three of them walked around her to exit the room, she called after him, "You shouldn't be alone. What if something happens to you and you need to be taken back here?"

Tony turned back to look at the goth, "It's fine. I'll have my family with me."

Abby smiled widely as he said that and answered, "That's great! Then we can all talk and Gibbs and Ducky and Timmy can help me make you see that Ziva shouldn't be suspended!"

All three of them gawked at her, not quite believing she could be so oblivious. Tony finally responded by saying, "Abby, you're not my family. You once were, McGee once was as well and so was Gibbs, but even he's just a close friend now, along with Ducky and Jimmy. Ziva has _never_ been my family and she _never_ will be."

"Well, who else could you be talking about?" she asked incredulously.

"Abby, how can you be so dense? I'm talking about Addie and Lucifer. They're my family."

Lucifer, who had only ever been hated by his family, except for Adriel, was shocked. "I'm your family?" he asked. Turning to look at him, Tony answered, "Of course. Addie is my daughter now and you're her brother although I think you're too old to be my son I definitely count you as part of my family."

Nodding firmly once, Lucifer vowed to also protect Tony. He had never really expected to have anyone more than Addie as family and truthfully she was all he needed, but now Tony was here as well and he was happy.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I don't own NCIS and am only responsible for the characters I have/will create(d).

'Thoughts' "Direct Speech" Flashback

Chapter 8- Me too

* * *

After being shot Tony had been given two weeks leave from work and he was happily spending it with his family. He had gotten closer to Lucifer and they had quickly become good friends themselves, along with Addie they all agreed that they had the perfect little family.

It was mid-afternoon and the trio had decided to go out, seeing as how Tony was getting antsy being cooped up in his apartment constantly.

The three of them had gotten ice cream and were walking randomly through the streets, just enjoying the day when Adriel felt someone grab her arm. All she could do was yell out a quick, "hey!" as she was dragged into an empty shop, which had been closed for renovations.

Both Tony and Lucifer heard her yell and were able to turn around quickly enough to see her pulled into the store. Throwing their food in the bin, both men raced to the front door, stopping just before entering so they could better assess the situation.

* * *

Inside the shop, Adriel saw who had grabbed her, "Maalik, Kushiel! What are you doing here, wasn't breaking my wings enough what more do you want?! Seriously, can't you guys just leave me alone?!"

The two other angels stared at her before one smirked and said, "Sister, that was only the beginning. You mentioned Lucifer, even had the audacity to ask if he could come back! And now we hear you've found a new father? So many rules broken."

Grinning, the other added on, "Yeah, really? Lucifer. Why would you even want him back? He was awful, even before the apple thing."

Glaring daggers at her, former, brothers, she replied, "Lucifer was the best brother. He was better than you two will ever be, you couldn't even dream about being compared to him!" While the youngest angel meant everything she said, she was also buying herself time. She had spotted her dad and brother at the shop entrance and knew they would help her.

As the brothers scoffed, they both turned as they heard the bell chime at the front door, as Tony entered. "Hello, fellas, that happens to be my daughter you're holding against the wall there. So, maybe, you could let her go before somebody gets hurt." the Italian finished with a smile.

Laughing they answered, one after the other. "Yeah? Who's gonna make us, you?"

"A mere human, what do you think you could do to us?"

Sporting a megawatt grin, Adriel's father answered, "me? Oh, probably not much. He, on the other hand, could do a great deal to you."

All three angels looked towards the door once again as the bell chimed again and Tony took a step to the side. When they saw who it was two of the three angels stumbled backwards, while the other ran over to be with her father and brother.

"Mm, mm, mm. Kushiel, Maalik. Here I thought you missed me. You still sore about the time I dropped you off the cloud? In my defence, I did catch you."

Kushiel, to his credit, managed to stutter out a response, "Lucifer! Wh-what are you doing here?! You-you're supposed-supposed to be in hell!"

Lucifer grinned as the two backed up even further as he took a purposeful step forward. "And you're supposed to be in heaven. I guess we're all breaking the rules now. Would you look at that Addie, I started a trend!"

Despite being pissed and slightly shaken, Adriel couldn't help but snort at her brother. He always loves bringing out his crazy side when intimidating people.

"Now what do you two have to say for yourselves? I mean, so many rules broken" he mimicked back at them, "leaving heaven, attacking another angel, Father darn it, you even forced her hand and made her reveal divinity! The only question is what to do with you?!"

Adriel coughed subtly, but it was enough to get Lucifer's attention and when he looked over at her she shook her head at him, signalling that they weren't worth the effort.

Pouting for a second, Lucifer finally rolled his eyes, turning back to the guilty party. "You can go and I don't want to see you back here again. Just know that it is only out of the goodness of your little sister's heart that you are getting off unscathed. Now, say thank you Adriel."

The small family of three couldn't help but share a smile as the others mumbled out a thank you and fled the scene. It was Tony who finally broke the silence, "Well. Not that that wasn't fun and all, but I think we should be getting back home. Don't you?"

* * *

As the angels nodded in agreement Lucifer wrapped an arm around Tony's shoulders with Adriel wrapping one around his waist. They decided that flying back would be faster, and more fun.

Speaking of fun, Ziva David was not having any. She was pacing around her apartment, furious at Tony and the ones he called family. 'How could Tony let Gibbs suspend her? and how did that little brat he called his daughter manage to pin her down! Not to mention, the new man claiming to be called Lucifer seemed to have no interest in me!' she thought angrily.

That last one infuriated the Mossad Officer to no ends. All men were interested in her. 'How could they not be?' she mused to herself. At this point, she began speaking aloud, "I must go and find out why and Abby told me he is staying with Tony anyway, so I can get Tony to reconsider my suspension while I am there!"

Ziva, thinking it was a brilliant plan, grabbed her keys and began the drive to Tony's apartment, promptly ignoring the small voice in the back of her head telling her it was a bad idea.

* * *

The trio was nearly finished the nightly movie, Tony had taken it upon himself to educate the two celestial's in pop culture, and was about to get ready for bed when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." The blonde archangel called from the living room as the other two cleared the bowls into the kitchen. As he walked to the door, he got a weird feeling in his gut but shook it off as just eating too much popcorn.

That changed however when he looked through the peephole. Calling out quietly he said, "Tones, Ads! Here now!" As the other two occupants stealthily made their way over Lucifer told them who it was.

"Ok, just answer the door and see what she wants, we're here if you need us," Tony said taking charge while moving Adriel and himself out of the view of the door, but in a position so that they could still hear everything.

As soon as Lucifer opened the door Ziva began to talk.

"Hello. Your name is Lucifer, correct?"

Deciding it was probably best to say as little as possible, he replied with a simple "yes."

"Good. I was wondering if you would like to accompany me for a drink." Ziva thought that maybe he was just shy, or not very forward. To intimidated by her to make a move.

"No. I'm good thanks, Is there anything else I can help you with?" The Devil asked, already moving to close the door, but was stopped when Ziva wedged her foot in the way so he couldn't.

Sighing he opened it again and raised a single brow as he waited to hear what she had to say, "I understand I can be intimidating to men. I really do just want to talk and learn more about you."

Sighing again he decided to just be upfront with her, "That's the problem. I don't want you to learn more about me and I'm definitely not intimidated by you."

Scoffing Ziva shot back, "Of course you are intimidated by me. Why else would you not want to have a drink with me?"

Rolling his eyes, the King of Hell tried once more to get rid of the pesky Mossad officer, "I'm gay. I don't like women in general, will you leave now?"

Ziva stood frozen for a second staring at him, giving Lucifer just enough time to slam the door in her face.

* * *

Marching back over to the couch, he sank down into it, taking a deep breath to help relax. Adriel walked over at a more relaxed pace and curled into his side. "Good job getting rid of her big bro. Don't worry, I'll get it next time."

Tony could only stare at the pair for a second and when he noticed that they were staring back, he blurted out what he was thinking, "You're gay?" He immediately regretted it, realising he could have been a bit more tactful.

"Yeah. So?" The blond man replied, slightly defensive about it. Angels were not known for being the most open when the came to something different and it coming from him, well...

"No, no, it's nothing, just..." Tony trailed off not sure if he wanted to say something, worried about how Adriel would react.

Adriel actually decided to get involved at this moment, wanting the weird tension to stop. "Luci, it's fine. He's not judging you, Tony's gay as well."

Tony's eyes immediately shot to his girl, looking for any hint of disapproval, finding none he sighed and even teared up a bit. "How long have you known?"

"Tony sweetie,"Adriel mumbled getting up to hug him, rubbing soothing circles on his back, "I've known as long as you've known. Guardian Angel, remember?"

Nodding, Tony hugged her back and soon they went and sat down on the couch, "another movie?" Lucifer asked, thinking they all could use it. The others agreed and settled in to watch another of the classics.

* * *

 **A/N \- AHHH! I know I haven't updated in forever, it's just that I had no clue where I wanted to go with this chapter. Oh well, I think it turned out OK at least, as usual, please review and see you next time! Bye!**

 _-MercuryStars_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I don't own NCIS and am only responsible for the characters I have/will create(d).

'Thoughts' "Direct Speech" Flashback

Chapter 9- Moving On

* * *

Tony walked into the NCIS building, looking around at everything and smiling to himself at the bittersweet memories which came to mind. He was definitely going to miss this place, but it was time for a new beginning.

 **Flashback**

 **Two nights earlier**

 _The small family was once again relaxing in the living room when out of the blue, Tony announced, "I don't think I want to go back to NCIS." The other two stared at him, with Lucifer asking the obvious question of "Why not?"_

 _The two divine beings listened intently as Tony went into why he didn't want to return to his job. It was along the lines of not feeling safe with the backup he was provided, treated like an idiot and just being ready for a change._

 _After a few hours of talking the three had all agreed that Tony was still best suited for a job in law enforcement, just with a different agency. A little later and Tony had decided on the FBI after all Fornell had been trying to talk him over for years._

 _He had filled out all of the necessary paperwork online and only had to print it out and give it to Gibbs to sign then the Director and then he would be a free agent, for a while at least._

 _After a little bit of pushing from the two angels, he had even called Fornell that night, who had offered him the job as his second in command, Tony had gladly accepted and the trio had gone out for pizza to celebrate the new chapter of their lives._

 **Flashback End**

Gibbs, McGee and Ziva all looked to Tony as he sat at his desk, expecting the man to start asking to be brought up to speed as he had just finished his two-week hiatus.

Instead, he printed out his transfer paperwork forms, filled in everything he needed to and walked over to stand in front of Gibbs desk, waiting for the team leader to address him.

"Something I can help you with DiNozzo?" The ex-marine inquired, barely looking up from his own paperwork. "Actually boss, there is. I need you to sign these for me."

Now Gibbs gave his full attention as he grabbed the papers from his subordinate's hand, "Transfer papers? What the hell DiNozzo? Just where do you think you'll be transferring to?" Gibbs demanded.

Quite a few other agents had stopped what they were doing to turn and watch what was going on with Team Gibbs, most thinking they must have misheard.

"The FBI actually, I finally said yes to Fornell and I'm going to be his second in command. I realised that there is nothing left for me here and it was time for a change. Over at the FBI, it'll be a fresh start and I'll get the respect I deserve."

Gibbs sat for a moment in stunned silence before asking, "Care to elaborate?" Everybody listening knew that it was more of a demand than a request, so Tony began to explain.

"Look, I got shot because Officer David refused to follow simple orders, she doesn't understand the chain of command or respect her superiors unless of course, it's you.

Abby is whiny, spoiled and entitled, refusing to believe she can do anything wrong or anyone could be better than her. If she doesn't like something she complains until she gets her way. This is a federal agency! Nobody else would ever act like that because they know they'd be fired!

Then there's McGee. He doubts my skills and doesn't even think I deserve to be here, thinking he could do my job much better than I can, despite the fact that I have much more experience and he doesn't even meet the requirements needed to be an SFA.

My life is changing. I have a family now. I'm definitely going to miss NCIS, but not nearly as much as I would have done in the past, it's time to move on."

Not wanting to back down, Tony refused to be the first one to break eye contact, instead choosing to wait until Gibbs finally looked away, to breathe again. He watched as Gibbs signed the papers, expecting him to put up more of a fight, or just not sign the papers at all.

Seeing the look on the younger man's face, the ex-marine explained, "Tony I can see this is what you want and before I might've stood in your way or tried to stop you, but not anymore. You're right, you have a family to look after now and I know as Tobias' second you'll be safe."

Staring at his soon to be former-boss for a moment Tony finally schooled his expression before nodding to him and leaving to go and see Director Vance.

Once everything was sorted with the Director, Tony made his way back downstairs, gathered his belongings into a box and took the lift down to autopsy for the last time.

Both Ziva and McGee had tried to talk to him, more like yell in Ziva's case, but he ignored them, refusing to put up with that sort of thing anymore. Ever since his angel came into his life Tony had felt stronger and more confident.

He knew he was a damn good agent and he was no longer going to stand for his supposed friends walking all over him. Not anymore.

Stepping out of the elevator Tony slowly walked into the familiar autopsy room, this was the part he was looking forward to the least. Stepping into the oh-so-familiar room he quietly watched as they finished up on their latest victim.

Eventually, putting everything away, the two turned to Tony, both smiling. "Tony, my boy, what can we do for you?"

Jimmy and Ducky glanced at each other as they saw the sad smile flit across their friends face. Refocusing their attention on Tony, they patiently waited for Tony to speak.

"I-I'm leaving. I'm going to the FBI."

For the next hour or so the trio talked and as Tony stood to leave, for the last time, he got hugs from both of his friends and promises to stay in regular contact.

"I'll miss you, Tony, Adriel too. Good luck with your new job." Jimmy smiled as he stepped back, busying himself with cleaning so his mentor could say his goodbyes to his friend.

Ducky, mimicking Tony's earlier actions, smiled sadly to the young man he counted as a dear friend, "I wish you the best of luck in your new endeavours, Tony. You're going to be a wonderful FBI agent and I do hope you' ll call soon and tell us how everything is going?"

Smiling and giving the old Scotsman a nod, Tony replied, "Course I will Duck." With one last hug, Tony left the autopsy room and soon the Navy Yard itself, with a grin on his face, not looking back once.

 **Time Skip**

Adriel looked around happily as her family all ate dinner together. There was her dad, Tony, her big brother, Lucifer, Ducky, who'd taken on the role as grandfather and finally Jimmy, her new uncle.

A lot had changed for the young angel, yet she found that things couldn't be better. Tony had settled into the FBI perfectly, it being the exact change he was looking for. Lucifer had opened up his very own bar, which was thriving and Ducky and Jimmy were still at NCIS doing amazing, though Ducky had talked about retiring soon.

Adriel herself had begun attending school. She knew much more than as needed already and found all of the classes extremely easy and most of them boring but she had made friends there, which was something she'd never had before and welcomed easily.

Addie was especially excited when Lucifer and Tony had finally got together and was definitely happy for the two of them, knowing they both needed someone.

There was one minor hiccup in the families lives however and that had been the unexpected visit of Anthony DiNozzo Sr.

He had shown up, unannounced, one afternoon and quickly figured out that Tony and Lucifer were dating and proceeded to try and start stuff with Tony. That didn't end well for him, you don't attack someone who had not one but two angelic protectors on his side.

So apart from that minor inconvenience, the small family were perfectly content with their new life, finally able to be happy and have the one thing the three of them had always wanted. A family.

 **A/N-** **Hey, guys, I'm so, so sorry I haven't updated in so long but there's been a lot going on. This is probably going to be the final chapter but** fear **not! I might write a few one-shots about Addie's first day at school, Tony and Luci getting together, Senior's visit. Just tell me what you want! Have a great day and please review.**

 _-MercuryStars_


	10. Just a Short Note

**Update! Hello, me again! Sorry, this isn't actually a chapter just a note. My first side story to this is up! It's called Senior's Visit. Tony's dad shows up unannounced and starts trouble, don't worry though, his angels protect him! Thought some of you might want to know! Enjoy!**


End file.
